Racing Hearts
by locusflower
Summary: .."I'll race you..," he said arrogantly as he took a defiant stand, she narrowed her azure eyes at him "For what?" she asked hesitantly, "Your heart.." he muttered to her...
1. Candy Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.. **

"**thoughts"**

"normal speaking"

Her hand itched in anticipation as she shifted into second. Kami, how she had the sudden urge to shift into fourth and step on the gas. The darn traffic was killing her slowly, she had the perfect opportunity to zig zag through the cars but she wouldn't risk it.

"C'mon Kagome get a hold of yourself," she muttered to herself.

How she longed to be on the open road, just like she had been a couple of months ago. She came to L.A with a purpose but that was something she would keep to herself for now. Kagome knew she was new to the city but not the scene, the street racing scene to be exact.

She smirked to herself as she reminisced about her first race here, she was making quite a name for herself and some were already calling her RQ(Racing Queen). Kagome had a secret though, she didn't race for titles, speed, or for the adrenaline rush, but for the memories that it brought back.

Only her family knew where she got her love for racing, it reminded her of her dad, she would always watch him work on his cars and after she got old enough to handle the tools she started helping him out.

Two years ago when she got her driver's license, her and her dad started working on her very own custom car, that was the highlight of her teenage years until a fatal tragedy occurred..

"Damn it Kagome! Stop!", she scolded herself while stopping at a red light. She had to stop thinking about it or it would consumer her life.

As she said that, she heard an engine rev to her left, rolling her window down just enough to peek out, as to where only her eyes shone, her breath caught, but not because of the car but the passenger, mind you the car was a beauty, a Candy Red Toyota Supra, but the passenger's golden eyes and silver hair were even more beautiful to her.

He revved his engine again but she wasn't going to fall for it, she had somewhere to be and didn't have time for a meaningless race. Instead she reached for a piece of paper and a pen, wrote down the directions to the race wars going on that same Saturday night, and at the bottom she signed her name, intentionally leaving out her last name. She flicked the card to his open window and drove off, but not before noticing his cocky smirk.

Kagome laughed to herself, poor idiot probably thought that she was giving him her number. She would have loved to have seen the look on his face when he finally noticed what was really on the paper. It would wipe that smirk right off his face. If only people knew not to challenge her, Kagome Higurashi never backed down from a challenge, never.

________________________________________________________________________

He looked down at the piece of paper she threw at him through his window and instantly stopped smirking.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. Who would have guessed she had the nerve to challenge him.

When he had stopped next to her car he never expected it to be a "her", who would have thought, that was a very sexy car and by the looks of it, it was a custom car, based on a Ford Iosis with Chameleon car paint. The purple and blue was exotic but when she rolled down her window he found her azure eyes to be even more exotic than the whole car. He didn't recall ever seeing her at the race wars, maybe she was new, but then again he hadn't been to the races in a couple of months.

Tonight that would change though, If only this Kagome girl knew who he was then she would have known better than to challenge him, he never backed down from a challenge no matter who it was. Girl or not.

"This will be interesting." he said to himself as he drove off.

________________________________________________________________________

AN: Hmmm…who is this mystery guy?

Please review! It would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fic, so I'm a newbie. Lol.


	2. The Race

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.. **

"**thoughts"**

"normal speaking"

* * *

Damn she wasn't expecting that to happen, and here she thought it would be a simple meeting: easy, quick, and none the less boring. She should have known there's never anything simple to those types of meetings. Kagome would be damned if she let them take over Higurashi Corp. Her dad had worked too hard for it, just to let some big shots from Taisho Corp. intimidate her.

But right now while she waited in line at the races as they wrote down her car's number, she had other things to think about, like a certain race she was about to win.

"**Aha, there he is**", she thought as she spotted the familiar candy red Supra.

" Looks like he brought his whole damn entourage", Kagome said aloud as she chuckled to herself. But something caught her eye, and boy was it a sight to see.

* * *

"Oi, there she is", he said gruffly whilst giving Miroku the infamous lecher a slight nudge.

"Where? You can't even see through her tinted windows. How can you even tell that's her?" , Miroku asked

"Because you damn lecher, I would recognize that car anywhere.", Inuyasha said while walking towards said car.

"Hn.", was all Sesshoumaru responded to them.

"Oi wench are you going to get out the damn car or what? We need to talk about bets.", he said while tapping on her driver's side window.

"Excuse me? First of all my name is Kagome, repeat it with me, KA-GO-ME. Not wench. Get it straight. I know perfectly well that you know my name since it was nicely written on that card I gave you. Or what, was your ego hurt?", Kagome retorted as she stepped out of the car.

"Damn bitch." Inuyasha muttered. Out of nowhere he was shoved by Miroku and Kouga.

"Will you bear my child?", Miroku asked.

"My dear Kagome you are now officially my woman." Kouga said lovingly.

"What the hell Kouga! When did you get here?", Inuyasha exclaimed. "Both of you get out of here and especially you Miroku, I know Sango wouldn't appreciate hearing about this." Miroku and Kouga just walked back to their cars where Sesshoumaru still was.

As all of the commotion was going on, Kagome was greatly intrigued by someone who was still standing at the other cars. She thought he was gorgeous, his looks were one of a kind. Like a Greek god's but with beautiful golden eyes and long silver hair that suited him. He looked built almost otherworldly.

"So anyways KA-GO-ME..", Inuyasha said mocking the way she pronounced her name to him and snapping her out of her trance, "…the name is Inuyasha, and what will we be betting today? Slips? Money? You name it."

"How about we bet on RESPECT, on my part anyways.", she said.

"WHAT?!? What the hell do you mean RESPECT?!?", he shouted.

"Exactly that. Meaning if I win, I would like some respect and if you win…well I don't know exactly what you want to bet on but that's my decision." Kagome stated calmly.

"Feh, you're a baka you know that? But fine my bet is $2,000. You sure you can handle that KA-GO-ME?"

"That's suitable, the money's no problem for me, don't you worry about that. Just worry about how bad I'm going to smoke you.", she said walking away.

"You wish wench!!", he shouted at her retreating form.

* * *

"Damn she's hott, right lecher?", Kouga questioned Miroku as they watched the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha from afar.

"That she is, my dear friend, that she is. Any man to have her will surely be the luckiest man on earth. But I have the beautiful lady Sango.", he said while day dreaming about his girlfriend.

"What do you think Sesshoumaru?", Kouga asked turning to Sesshoumaru once Kagome got back into her car.

"Hn.", was all Sesshoumaru responded with an icy glare. **She's beautiful**, he thought, but he would never say that aloud. It was out of his character. She had intrigued him, but he only knew two things about her: her name, which he heard her yelling at Inuyasha about, and that she must love cars, because that car of hers was an original custom car, specifically built for her, he could tell.

Her body was gorgeous, great hour glass figure, not too skinny, just perfect. And those beautiful azure eyes and black hair, it accented her ivory skin perfectly.

No one knew this about Sesshoumaru, but the only way a girl would intrigue him was if she knew about cars. It was his own dirty little secret, which is mainly why he never even glanced at the girls that attended the races, all they were was sluts, mindless girls who had no respect for themselves. They just threw themselves at any guy with a nice car and money. Out of all the girls he respected there was only Sango, but she was another story.

"Well we better go, looks like the race is about to start.", Miroku said, snapping Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

* * *

Both cars stopped at the starting line and the owners rolled down their windows.

"Ok guy the rules are simple, there are no rules. The race is a mile long. First one to the finish line is the winner. Got that? " asked Miroku as he stood between both cars since he would be the one to start the race.

"Now lets see the money.", he said. Both Kagome and Inuyasha held up the cash. "Ok, looks like we've got ourselves a race. Good luck."

"Hey wench, remember to tell me how my bumper looks from the back when I beat you. K!", Inuyasha shouted to her.

"Yea? Well we'll see about that!", she shouted back. "**You don't know who you've messed with, baka.**" she thought to herself.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!!!", Miroku shouted.

Both engines revved to life. All that was seen was a blur of red and blue.

"Easy does it Kagome", she muttered to herself as she shifted into fourth. She had a little surprise for Inuyasha, she was just waiting until he got a little too cocky.

They still had a fourth of a mile left but it looked like Inuyasha was winning, he was getting a little too confident.

"Eat dust wench!! And take that so called RESPECT to someone who cares!", Inuyasha laughed to himself. He was winning and he would be damned if he let some girl beat him.

"See ya!!!", Kagome said in a sing song voice as she pressed the NOS button. There was still an eighth of a mile left and Inuyasha had gotten a bit too confident. She was no idiot when it came to races.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?", Inuyasha yelled as he spotted her zooming past him. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening to him! Not by some girl! He never lost! As far as he knew, she was a nobody! He NEVER lost.

As he got to the finish line, it was clear that he lost. And he sure as hell was in no mood.

He was livid.

"So, tell me Inuyasha. What did my bumper look like?" Kagome said to a fuming Inuyasha as he got out of his car.

"**What an intriguing girl**", someone thought to themselves. "**I'll have to look more into her**."

To be continued…

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry! I know it took me forever to get this up, but gosh I swear I was swamped with finals. Life was hectic for awhile. But its all good now! I swear! Lol.

I will be posting chapters a lot faster now!

My apologies!

Please review!!!


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters..

"**thoughts"**

"normal speaking"

* * *

"Fuck you bitch!!!! You cheated!!", Yelled a furious Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha is that any way to talk to a beautiful woman??" said someone as he pushed his way through the crowd that was forming.

"Fuck you Naraku! Get the hell out of this, this isn't any of your damn business. This is between this wench and me."

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a bitch, you asshole?!?", yelled an infuriated Kagome. "The bet was that I would get some respect if I won. So I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain!"

"Oh don't worry about him Ms….?", said Naraku as he took her hand and shook it. She looked so strikingly familiar to him. But he couldn't put a name to it. Where had he seen her before.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome. I take it yours is Naraku?", she said shaking his hand as well.

"Yes my name is Naraku Onigumo, and as I was saying don't worry that idiot of Inuyasha will never learn how to treat women with respect. Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

"Screw you Naraku.", Inuyasha said as he approached Naraku in a aggressive manner.

"**Wait, did he just say his name was Onigumo? Hmm looks like this wasn't such a bad night after all. I'll have to look more into him.", **thought Kagome.

* * *

"Will you stop it Inuyasha! You lost get over it! Now stop arguing before you get in a fight. That's the last thing we need tonight!", scolded a mystery girl with long brown hair and pretty green eyes.

"When the hell did you get here Sango??", asked Inuyasha

"She got here before the race started.", explained Miroku. "Now c'mon man, quit fighting and just be nice to the girl. Forget about Naraku you know how he is. Plus here comes that witch, you know she'll put a stop to Naraku any second now."

"Naraku, what are you doing over here baby?", purred Kagura in a seductive manner as she snaked her arm around Naraku's waist. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Kagome this is Kagura. Kagura this is Kagome.", he said introducing them. **"Damn this bitch and her bad timing. What the hell is she doing here anyways, I thought she said she was going to go out with her friends. She's ruining it."**

"Hi, nice to meet you." , Kagome said as she smiled nicely at the girl as she silently observed her. She was dressed too out there for her tastes. Showing too much skin and her eyes held jealousy and anger, but Kagome could tell she was putting on a façade for Naraku.

* * *

"**What the hell is Naraku scheming at. He's up to something, usually he isn't this nice with a complete stranger unless he wants something from them." **though Sesshoumaru. **"I have to put a stop to all this commotion before people start spreading rumors."**

"Naraku I suggest you leave before this all gets out of hand.", Sesshoumaru said in a cool manner, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Hello Sessh.", purred Kagura as she lightly brushed her hand on his arm.

"**Uh oh, here we go"**, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha thought at the same time.

"Naraku I will advise you to tell your girlfriend to refrain from touching me.", hissed Sesshoumaru.

"Don't tell me what to do Sesshoumaru.", he said narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru before turning to Kagome. "It was nice meeting you Kagome we should have lunch sometime.", he as he walked away dragging Kagura with him.

"Wow it seems that there's a lot of rivalry between all of you.", she addressing Sesshoumaru and the others.

"Yea well its always been like that." said Miroku, "Also I would like to introduce you to Sango, my girlfriend and soon to be fiancé."

"You wish you damn lecher, there's still a long time to come before I become your fiancé and there's still a lot of things we need to work on. Starting with your lecherous ways.", Sango said as she roller her eyes at the black haired, brown eyed lecher. There was still a twinkle in her eyes and smug smile. She couldn't help but get giddy inside at what he had just confessed. It was about time, they had dated since high school and college.

Sango turned away from her boyfriend and gave a sincere smile to Kagome, "Hi, I'm Sango! You must be Kagome!", she said excitely.

Kagome returned the smile and shook her hand, finally there was another decent girl out of these boys. And from the looks of it she had been around these guys long enough, since she knew how to handle them.

"Yes, I'm Kagome. Its great to meet you Sango. Its nice to finally meet another girl out here. I'm new to the city."

"Well hopefully we can have lunch sometime. To tell you the truth I get fed up being around so many guys sometimes. The only other girl I know is named Ayame but she's not here tonight.", she said as she handed Kagome her number.

"Thank goodness too.", muttered Kouga as Sango lightly shoved him.

These guys were so dysfunctional, yet Kagome liked being around them.

But the one that intrigued her most hadn't even spoken to her much. She was going to take up the opportunity and introduce herself.

With her mind made up she turned to Sesshoumaru "Hello, I'm Kagome", she said as she extended her hand to him.

"Hn, I'm Sesshoumaru." he shook her hand briefly then turned and addressed the others. "We must go, its late."

"WHAT?! Sesshoumaru its not that late, can't we have some fun tonight without you ruining it?!?", asked a frustrated Inuyasha.

"You know perfectly well that we have a business meeting early tomorrow morning, and knowing you, if you stay out too late you won't wake up on time.", replied Sesshoumaru coldly as he got in his car and turned on the engine. "Now lets go."

"Well as fun as it was, goodbye wench.", Inuyasha said to Kagome as he got in his car and took off. The others following behind him and saying their farewells to her.

Surprisingly enough Kagome had a business meeting the next morning too but she just shook it off as a slight coincidence…

To be continued…..

* * *

A. N: Ooohh a business meeting eh? Could that just be a slight coincidence?

Wooohoo! Finally done with this one! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I know I said I would update faster but its summer and you guys now how that is. Lol. Don't worry though!! The next chapter gets even juicier!! That's when some of the plot comes in! And yes I do have a plot for this story!! (evil laugh) I already have the main parts planned out in my head.

Ok and I have the urls to show you guys what Kagome's & Inuyasha's cars look like.

My question is do you guys want me to put them up so you guys can have a look at them?

If so please tell me.


	4. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.. **

"**thoughts"**

"normal speaking"

* * *

One thing that Kagome hated more than meetings was getting up early for said meetings. She had accidentally knocked over her alarm clock while trying to turn the damn thing off. Now she was fully awake and alert, so she decided to just get up and get ready instead of ignoring it and pressing the snooze button. She couldn't afford to be late today or everything would go downhill with the Taishos. Finally showering and dressing in her business attire she headed out the door and zoomed through L.A in her car.

* * *

Kagome looked up in front of her to one of the tallest buildings in the city, there it was, everything her father had worked for and yet she could lose it at anytime. Smiling to the security guard at the parking garage she waved at him.

"Good morning Jeff", she greated.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi.", Jeff replied as he pushed the button to let her in.

Kagome drove through and parked her car in her regular spot, deciding it was time to suck it up and not linger any longer in the car she got out and went up the elevator to the top floor.

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi. Your meeting will start in 20 minutes but the Taisho's have not arrived yet. Would you like anything to drink?", asked her personal secretary Yuna when she spotted Kagome walking into the office.

"No, Yuna its quite alright I can manage. Could you please hold all my calls until I'm done with the meeting?"

"Yes ma'am."

With that Kagome walked into her office, and looked out to the city sky line through the windows that took up a whole wall.

"Oh dad, what I wouldn't give to have you here right now. Mom and Souta stayed back home. I don't know if I can do this all by myself..", she muttered to herself as she put her head on her hands.

"I guess I need to make new friends huh.", she said to herself. With that decided she took out her phone and dialed Sango's number. The woman looked nice enough and she held herself together pretty good. The phone rang three times before Sango answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, Sango this is Kagome from Saturday night. I was wondering if maybe we could have lunch today? Say around 3 o' clock?"

"Oh yes! That would be fun. Where would you like to have lunch at?"

"Um how about at the restaurant in front of the Higurashi building?"

"Ok sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Great! Bye!"

"Bye!"

With that said Kagome hung up her cell phone and put it away. She was just getting done putter her phone back into her purse when Yuna spoke through the intercom and told her that the President and Vice President of Taisho Inc. had just arrived and were headed into the meeting room.

Quickly Kagome called her company's lawyer, Hojo, to meet her there. She was going to need back up and he was her most trustworthy employee. Plus he specialized in these kinds of things.

Rushing to the meeting room where Yuna told her that the Taisho brothers were waiting for her, she met up with Hojo right outside the door. He gave her a small smile while she took a deep breath to calm herself down and then opened the door. To her chagrin the first thing she heard was:

"YOU!?!", and to her surprise there was Inuyasha, with his finger pointed at her and his face disbelieving.

* * *

Great out of all the things his half brother always overlooked, this time it had to be the most important: Who was running Higurashi Corp. now that the founder and President had died. From what Sesshoumaru had heard Ken Higurashi didn't have a partner or Vice President so he had come to the conclusion that some naïve fool would be left running his biggest competitors company.

That meant an easy take over, his plan was to buy out the company and take all of its partnerships, leaving the company in ruins. Then Taisho Corp. would be at the top.

His plan was flawless, except now that he saw who was running it, it would be much more harder. He could tell this Kagome girl had an inner fire to her. She wouldn't go down with out a fight.

"Inuyasha sit down and be quiet.", ordered Seshoumaru. With that Inuyasha grunted in his direction and did as was said.

"Good evening.. Ms. Higurashi? I presume?"

"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Now lets get on with this and then we'll see if this is going to be a good evening or not.", she replied.

"Hn, yes we'll see. Well I didn't know that Ken Higurashi had a daughter and I certainly didn't know that it was she that the company would be left upon his death."

"Well his death wasn't something any of us were expecting. But I'm pretty sure you know that already. So lets get down to business and put away the conversation for later. What is it exactly you want with my company Mr. Taisho?"

"Here are the papers, take a look at them and tell me what you think." With that said he handed Kagome a stack of papers that he had taken out of his briefcase.

Looking them over Kagome was appalled, he couldn't be serious. They expected her to sell out her father's company to the company's enemy? Her rage finally exploded. She was seething and she would make sure they saw it.

Standing up and knocking her chair over, she put her hands on the table and let them have it.

"You expect me to sell you something that my father worked for all his life?!? He started this company with honor and integrity. You actually think I would give all of this up to some pompous ass who thinks he can buy anything with money? Well you sure as hell have another thing coming Taisho!", she spat out.

"You will watch your tone with me Higurashi! I can be your worst nightmare. Its either this or if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get.", he rebutted while also standing up and looking her in the eyes.

He towered over a good feet and a half but that didn't stop her from letting him have it.

"Well then its war Taisho. I'm sure my father is writhing in anger in his grave at your actions", and with that she stormed out the room with Hojo following behind her and going into his office.

* * *

"Well holy crap that wasn't what I expected!", chuckled Inuyasha.

"Silence you idiot. This is all your fault. You should have looked into who was running the company."

"What the hell Sesshoumaru, don't get your damn underwear in a bunch just because your little so called plan didn't go as well. Hell who would have thought that, that hot little piece of ass was going to be running this place."

"Hn."

"You know now that I think of it she didn't ever mention her last name at the races. But now that I remember I did notice something, do you think Naraku might have recognized her? She does look a lot like Ken and by the way that he kept staring at her, it looked like he was trying to remember something.", Inuyasha explained as they walked out of the building.

"Naraku is an imbecile. If he does have something up his sleeve I doubt it'll come through for him. That company's is destined for ruins.", Sesshoumaru replied as they both got into their separate cars and headed to lunch.

He couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. No one had ever had the guts to stand up to him like that girl had just done. She actually had the courage to call him names. He was Sesshoumaru Taisho and yet that Kagome girl didn't a care in the world.

Inside something told him, Kagome Higurashi was going to be his downfall.

* * *

It wasn't until 3 o'clock that Kagome's anger had left her. To think that Sesshoumaru had actually intrigued her. She walked across the street to meet up with Sango for lunch as they had planned.

She easily spotted her waiting for her at nearby table and made her way over. Plopping down with a sigh greeted Sango and they both ordered their food.

"What's wrong? Not to be rude but you don't look so great." replied Sango after greeting her.

"Yea well let's just say that your dear friend's the Taisho's aren't the greatest bunch to do business with."

"Oh no. What did Sesshoumaru do this time?"

"Why do you suddenly assume it was Sesshoumaru?", lightly laughed Kagome.

"Because knowing Inuyasha, he doesn't really care about it, usually Sesshoumaru is the one that does all the deals and what not. Inuyasha is just there to sit and learn."

"Oh well yes. It as Sesshoumaru. I never thought he could be such a pompous ass. I mean who does he think he is to just try to take Higurashi Corp. from me? As if I would actually be a sell out"

"Wait. Did you just say Higurashi Corp.?"

"Well yea. After my father died someone had to run the company so of course it was going to be me.."

"So you're Kagome Higurashi??"

"Yes, why?"

"My father was best friend's with your father! I'm Sango Taijiya."

"No way! Dad always talked about him a lot. He did mention that he had a daughter. With that said both women kept on with their lunch and tried to get to know each other more.

But there was still something in Kagome's mind, and that was Sesshoumaru Taisho.

To be continued…..

* * *

**A. N: Sorry I took so long, I was having trouble trying to see how to write this chapter.**

**Here are the url's to Inuyasha and Kagome's cars. Please Review!!**

**Inuyasha****: http : / / w w w . c a r t u n i n g c e n t r a l . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 8 / 0 4 / c a n d y r e d - s u p r a . j p g**

**Kagome: h t t p : / / w w w . e x c h a n g e 3 d . c o m / c u b e c a r t / I m a g e s / u p l o a d s / a f f 2 2 4 / j o s I e / / / / j o s I e _ f r o n t . j p g **

**Remember to remove the spaces.**


	5. Dinner and Dancing

To say the least Sesshoumaru was in a tight spot. He had just heard that Naraku was planning on doing business with Higurashi Corp. It seems his idiotic half brother was right, Naraku was up to something. The only problem now was that he didn't know what it was.

* * *

"What the hell do you want Kagura?", asked an annoyed Naraku.

"This better be good."

"Awwww Naraku why do you have to be like that?", replied Kagura.

"Damn it Kagura. Just get on with it, I don't have time to put up with you today, you're interrupting my work time.", he said menacingly.

"Fine! I have something that might be of good news to you. I just found out who that bitch you were talking to at the races is."

"And?"

"Does a certain Ken Higurashi ring a bell?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Turns out she's our dear friend Ken's daughter and the new president to Higurashi Corp."

"What! How the hell did you find this out?"

"Oh I have my sources. You do realize that I will want a good compensation for this information, right?"

"Fine, here. You better not go over $20,000.", He said as he threw his credit card to her.

With that Kagura walked away with a smirk on her face. After closing the door on her way out, Naraku decided to make a few phone calls. He needed to find out as much as he could on Kagome, just to make sure she wasn't a big threat to his plans.

* * *

"Hey guys!", Kagome said as she sat down in front of Sango and Miroku. It had been a week since that horrendous meeting with Sesshoumaru. Sango and her seemed to have kicked it off great. They talked everyday and got to know each other really well.

So here she was, they had all agreed to get together for dinner on Friday.

"I hope you don't mind Kagome, but we brought a friend. He's in the restroom right now. He'll be out in a bit.", Miroku said.

Kagome turned to look at Sango and noticed that Sango was pleading Kagome with her eyes not to get mad.

"Oh its fine Miroku don't worry about it.", Kagome replied still looking at Sango's uncertain look. "Who is it anyways?"

"Me.", said an all too familiar voice.

Kagome turned to look at the owner of the voice, Inuyasha. Now she understood Sango's uncertainty.

"Hello Kagome. Nice day we're having, no?", Inuyasha said in a charming voice. Too bad it didn't work on Kagome.

"Hmm it was before you got here…", she said in an icy voice. As Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Ouch that hurt. What's with the hostility?"

"The hostility started the day you and your brother walked into my building with the intent of a hostile take over."

"Whoa hold on a minute. I had nothing to do with that. Hell I even tried to convince Sesshoumaru not to do it. But you have to know that when he wants something, he'll do anything to get it. Especially since nobody ever says 'no' to him.", he finished by turning to Sango and Miroku.

"Isn't that the truth.", Miroku replied while wiggling his eyebrows to Kagome.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"Kagome they're referring to Sessoumaru and women. Let's just say that women seem to throw themselves at Sesshoumaru whenever possible. And every now and then he will take some to his bed. But only if he's utterly bored. And its also business wise too. He seems to have an obsession with gaining power.", Sango interjected.

"Ugh! How can any woman stand to be around that prick.", Kagome stated as the waiter came around and took their orders. Sure he was he most handsome guy she had ever laid eyes on but that didn't change his ugly personality. "Anyways, I'm not going to give in to him. So he can try all he wants. So I guess I'll be the first to say no."

"Well anyways lets change the subject. Are you guys going to the ball?", Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku.

"What ball?", asked Kagome.

"Yes we are.", stated Sango. Looking at Kagome she replied to her question. "Actually its an annual ball that Taisho Inc. holds and you are required to take a date, its tomorrow night. But technically you two don't have to be an item. Its just an easy way to keep track of how many guests attend"

"By the way Inuyasha you don't have a date. What are you planning to do about it?", Miroku said giving a suggestive nod aimed at Kagome.

Quickly Inuyasha caught on and decided maybe Miroku was on to something. He was physically attracted to Kagome, maybe there could have be more to it. "Actually Miroku I was hoping that Kagome here would allow me the pleasure to escort her to the ball"

"Well, I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so I guess I wouldn't mind." Inside Kagome was baffled, sure Inuyasha was handsome but there wasn't any chemistry between them. Not that she even had an idea as to what that felt like, sure there had been a handful of guys she had dated but none ever got as far as a third date.

"Great then I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Oh and I suggest you and Sango go shopping tomorrow early for your dress. Let's just say that this is a really fancy thing to go too and a big pain in the ass."

After a everyone was done eating, Miroku suggested they go out dancing to the club. Little did they know who they would bump into there.

* * *

"Sir, why don't you go out and relax for a bit.", suggested Jaken, Sessomaru's personal assistant.

"Hn.", was all Sessoumaru replied as he sat in his study and looked over his stocks.

Jaken knew that, that response was a yes. Over the last years he had worked for the eldest Taisho, Jaken had grown to understand his boss' responses. He was always there for him no matter what. Some people would say he was too engrossed in serving Mr. Taisho but he just called it 'loyalty' to the person who had given him a lot in the world.

"Jaken send out for the car."

"Yes sir". and with that Jaken did as he was told with a grin on his face.

"So what's the name of this place?", asked Kagome.

"Club Blue.", replied Inuyasha as they parked his car outside the club.

Kagome had gone home and dropped off her car so she could ride with Inuyasha. Just in case she decided to have a couple drinks.

Inuyasha guided her inside with his hand resting on the small of her back, Miroku and Sango were in front of them. Many groans and angry shouts were heard from the people waiting in line to get into the club. The bouncer just nodded at Inuyasha and opened the door for him.

To say the least Kagome was awed, she had never been to a club this huge. Sure during her college and high school years she had gone to clubs but you couldn't even compare this one to those.

In an instant they were at the bar shooting down shots. Kagome needed to loosen up and this was the perfect way to do it. One thing about her was that she could hold down her drinks. Miroku and Sango were already out on the dance floor, so of course Inuyasha and Kagome followed. Kagome didn't see anything wrong with doing a little bit of grinding with Inuyasha, it was purely in a friendship kind of way.

He was nothing like his brother though.

What they didn't notice was a pair of amber eyes glaring at them across the club.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his private booth. Women all around him were staring hungrily at him. None peaked his interest though. Suddenly he had an urge to look by the entrance. Out of the corner of is eye he spotted an unmistakable silver head of hair, that belonged to Inuyasha.

What really caught his eye was the woman he seemed to be with. It was the Higurashi girl and apparently she was downing her drinks as if they were water.

Now they were out on the dance floor grinding on each other as if they were a couple of teenagers. It was at that moment that Sesshoumaru got a strange feeling. Jealousy was something he never felt. So surely it was preposterous to actually be jealous of Inuyasha, of all people not his good for nothing brother.

No he decided that it was only pure and utter disgust.

Little did he know that he would be getting that certain feeling much more with the upcoming days, and for the first time in a long time, surely Sesshoumaru Taisho would be wrong.


	6. The ball: Part I

Kagome could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru at one of the VIP booths. Too bad she was a little tipsy and having to much fun to pay any attention to it. Inuyasha was a great dancer but it was starting to get very sexual. As she looked to her left, Miroku and Sango were tongue wrestling like a couple of lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. Those two were made for each other whether people wanted to believe it or not.

Suddenly a pair of lips brushing up against her neck brought her out of her stupor.

Woah this wasn't right thought Kagome. She should have known better than to get so tipsy. Ok maybe 'tipsy' wasn't the right word, more like plain out 'drunk' was. It seemed to her that Inuyasha was too. Right? There would be no other reason as to why he would be doing it if he was sober. Then it clicked in her head.

Inuyasha was attracted to her. But it wasn't possible, he always acted so rude. Instead she giggled and waved the thoughts away.

Oh Kami, his lips felt too good against her neck. She didn't have the heart to turn around and put a stop it. Tomorrow they wouldn't remember it anyways. This was a great way to loosen up and have fun. No worries.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was appalled. Higurashi was actually enjoying her time with Inuyasha.

'**Hn those two idiots deserve each other'**, he thought.

He did notice when she spotted him. But it seemed that she paid no attention to it. Kagome seemed drunk and she most likely was.

Looking in front of him, he wanted to hurl, but he was above that.

Kagura had somehow slinked her way into his booth and she kept trying to talk to him. She was wearing overly revealing clothing like always, she kept leaning towards him so he could get a look at her chest.

"Kagura get out of my presence. You are not wanted here.", he said in a cold tone.

"Ohh Sesshy, you looked so lonely I just thought I would come over and keep you company.", Kagura replied in a seductive voice while giving him a wink.

"I'm perfectly fine how I was. Leave now. Go to Naraku, just get out here."

"Now why would I do that? When I know we can have more fun together..", she trailed off. Leaving him to his thoughts, Kagura left.

Sesshoumaru shuddered at the memories. That night, years ago with Kagura had been a drunken mistake. They were both young and he was driven by pure carnal pleasure. That was the first and last mistake he ever made. After that he avoided her like the plague.

He should have been used to this by now. Kagura throwing herself at him was nothing new but he hoped one day she would just give up on the idea of him making her his wife.

Surely Naraku must not care much for her if he wasn't with her. What was that fool up to anyways?

* * *

Inuysha was having too much fun. Kagome and him were having the time of their lives. He could tell she was different, nothing like the other girls he had briefly dated. But that was the thing, wasn't it? This wasn't a date, this was a friendly outing with a couple of his good friends. They were both drunk and it seems like Sango and Miroku couldn't wait to get home. He couldn't see find them anywhere he looked. He wasn't worrying much though. They were both adults.

Bringing him out of his musings, Kagome had turned around and now they were chest to chest. She laced her arms around his neck and he couldn't help but groan at the friction she didn't know she was causing between them.

This wasn't right. They were both drunk. He knew better than this, but he couldn't stop himself from enjoying it. Trying to distract himself, Inuyasha looked around the club. That's when he spotted Naraku staring intently at them. Well more like at Kagome.

He didn't like it, not one bit. Naraku was up to something. Turning Kagome and himself around to shield her from Narkaku's dark eyes with his own body. He looked up and saw Sesshoumaru at his booth, from the looks of it Kagura was at it again.

'**Damn what is it with everyone being here tonight?**', Inuyasha thought.

Deciding that he had, had enough for the night Inuyasha dragged Kagome out of the club and into his car. Looking over at the already snoozing girl he smirked to himself. She would be the perfect date for tomorrow's ball. Hopefully she wasn't too hung-over.

That night Inuyasha Taisho decided that if he couldn't have Kagome all to himself he hoped that surely at least he could have her as a best friend.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello", answered Kagome groggily.

"Rise and shine!", replied Sango on the other end of the line.

"Oh Kami, its too early Sango!"

"No its not! Or did you forget that we have a ball to get ready for? You still need to go shopping with me so we can get you a dress. Or are you too hung over?"

"No, I don't get hangovers, luckily for me**(1)**.But fine we'll go.", she muttered.

"Ok well I'll be over to your place in about an hour. Bye!"

"Bye.", with that Kagome tossed the phone on her night stand and plopped down on her bed. Suddenly her arm hit something hard.

"What the hell?", she muttered.

"Ow! Wench watch it!", grumbled Inuyasha from under the covers.

"Oh no! This is not happening! What the hell are you doing here?!? Don't tell me that we……", yelled a shocked Kagome.

"Will you shut it! No we didn't if you must know! Last night when I brought you home, you were knocked out and wouldn't wake up so I had to carry up here and opened the door with the key that was in your purse. I tried to lay you down on the bed so I could go home but you wouldn't let go of me."

"What?"

"Man who would have thought that you had such a strong grip. You kept pulling my hair so I had no other choice but to sleep in the bed with you. Mind you it was a very pleasant experience.", he ended with a sexy smirk.

"Oh shut up! And you need to go home because Sango is coming in a bit so we can get ready for that damn ball. Plus I still need to shower.", she said when looked down and finally noticed she was still wearing the clothing she had worn the night before.

"Fine. You're right." he said as he put on his shoes. With a wave he left her room and shouted a "Bye" to her as he left her condo.

'**Geez Kagome, you had Inuyasha sleep over last night.**' The thought alone made her blush. Sex wasn't something in her life. Not that her and Inuyasha would ever be intimate together. They were just friends. But sex to her was still a taboo.

Kagome Higurashi was a twenty-five year old virgin and she was proud of it.

* * *

"How about this one Kagome?", Sango asked as she held up a purple dress for Kagome to look at. They had already been at it for three hours and Kagome was getting tired of shopping for dresses.

"Here let me see it Sango", Kagome replied as she took it. Walking into the dressing room Kagome tried on the other five dresses she had hung over on her arm.

'**Finally**!', thought Kagome as she walked out to show Sango the sexy black dress. It showed some back but left enough to the imagination and it brought out the blue in her eyes. Sango gave her an approving yes while Kagome took it off and payed for it.

"Well now that, that's done lets go get lunch.", said Sango.

Walking into a café near by Kagome and Sango took their seats and ordered lunch.

"So tell me a little more about Sesshoumaru, Sango.."

"Oh well what exactly do you want to know?", Sango was a little astounded by Kagome's sudden interest in Sesshoumaru. She had practically grown up with the Taisho boys and Miroku.

"Well I was hoping to just know a little background on him. He seems so cold. I guess you could say I'm a bit curious as to why he is that way."

"It's a long story Kagome. But we have enough time. Well as you know Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are half brothers. A short version of their hate is this: When Sesshoumaru was younger his mother died and it seems that he was always lonely, his father, Inutaisho was always busy at work. So then one day he brought another woman home, it had only been a year since his mother's death. So of course Sesshoumaru resented his father for it. Inutaisho married Inuyasha's mother and shortly after, she gave birth to Inuyasha. She died a couple years later and Sesshoumaru never forgave his father for forgetting about his own mother so easily. Inutaisho payed more attention to Inuyasha even while Sesshoumaru tried his hardest to please his father. So that's where Sesshoumaru's hate came forth towards Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru didn't grow up with much love, so he doesn't know how to show it. Being cold towards others is his defense mechanism. He won't let anyone get too close."

"What a tragic story", replied an astounded Kagome.

"Yeah but you know what I think, I think they don't really hate each other. You'll start to notice that they do act civil towards each other most of the time.", said Sango as she waved over the waiter for the check. That's when Kagome finally noticed it. The gleaming ring on Sango's left hand.

"Sango! Don't tell me that's what I think it is?" , asked Kagome as she grabbed Sango's hand to examine the ring.

"Yes it is!! Its about time you notice it. He proposed last night after we left the club! Well more like after some other activities too.", Sango said as she blushed.

"So when's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided on that yet. Anyways speaking of the club. It seems that last night you and Inuyasha seemed to be getting a little cozy."

"It was nothing like that. I guess our drinks just got to us but we're just friends. I don't think I can seem him as anything more. By the way where has Kouga been lately? Doesn't he usually go out to the club with you guys?"

"Oh now that you mention it, I think him and Ayame finally got back together. Those too are so weird but are so right for each other. They were engaged before too but for some reason they broke it off. Ever since then they act as if they hate each other but they don't. Deep down those too know they were made for each other.", Sango said as she paid for the lunch.

"Oh I see. Well good for them. Kouga seems like a good guy", Kagome said as she placed a tip for the waiter.

"Well we better go get ready. Your place or mine?"

"How about we meet up at mine. You can head home and get whatever you need and we'll get ready at my place."

With a wave they got into their own cars and drove off.

* * *

"Hurry Sango!", said Kagome as she applied a touch of make up to herself. Miroku and Inuyasha would be there to pick them up at any minute and they still weren't done getting ready. They didn't even have their dresses on.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Crap", said Sango as Kagome quickly went and opened the door for the guys to come in.

"Damn it wench aren't you guys ready yet?", asked Inuyasha.

"Just give us five more minutes I swear!"

"C'mon Inuyasha what does it matter if we're a bit late, as long as we're there with the two most gorgeous women there.", said Miroku as Kagome gave them a once over, they were both wearing tuxes. She had to admit they both cleaned up good.

Running back to her room her and Sango quickly put on their dresses, shoes, jewelry, and added a couple touch ups.

Finally finished the both went to the living room to meet Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Wow", muttered an astounded Inuyasha and Miroku. "You guys look great!", said the guys as they ushered them out of the condo and into their cars.

* * *

Arriving at the ball Kagome was in awe. The ball room was beautiful. It was decorated nicely but of course only the best for the Taisho's. It was filled with people she recognized quickly as business tycoons and at their arms were they're wives or dates. Searching the crown she quickly spotted Sesshoumaru and with him was a cute woman with big brown eyes and her light brown hair was set in a low, side ponytail in an elegant fashion.

It seemed that Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru too because suddenly he was pulling Kagome with him towards Sesshoumaru and his date.

"Yo, Sessh. Hey Rin!", greeted Inuyasha.

"Hn"

"Hi Inuyasha! Who's your lovely date?", replied the bubbly woman that Kagome could only guess was Rin.

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Kagome. You must be Sesshoumaru's date?"

"Oh no. I'm here with my husband Shippo. I'm actually Sesshoumaru's personal assistant", replied Rin.

"Oh I see. Sorry I just assumed that you were his date."

"Oh its fine don't worry about it. Oh I see my husband, well I'll talk to you later Sesshoumaru. It was nice meeting you guys! Good bye", said Rin as she sauntered off to her husband.

"Oh what's this the Ice Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't find a date?", teased Inuyasha.

" I have no need for a date Inuyasha, or have you forgotten that we pay for all of this? The rules don't apply to us."

"Yea well where's the fun in not bringing a date. Right Kagome?", replied Inuyasha as he put a hand on the small of her back.

"Hmm right." replied giving him a warming smile.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks. I'll be back in a bit. Stay put Kagome.", said Inuyasha as he weaved his way through people to get to the bar.

"So tell me what exactly brings you here Higurashi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my dear half brother?" Sesshoumaru said as he lifted an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"First of all that is none of your business Taisho. But if you must know we're just good friends."

"Prove it"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dance with me."

"Fine" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him while he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

To be continued…

* * *

**AN**:

**(1):** That is actually true with me. I don't get hangovers. Lol I just wake up a little tipsy.

Thank goodness for genetics.

Well there you go! Don't worry Inuyasha and Kagome will not be romantically involved whatsoever! Its just part of my plot! Hehe. More mush to come next chapter!

Also could you guys please tell me what you thought of the cars?? The url's are in the 4th chapter I think. Hehe..

I know i'm so sorry! I didn't have internet for 3 weeks so i couldn't put this up. And life has been hectic. I just started a new job so its a bit crazy right now.

**Please review!!**


End file.
